


Louder Than Sirens, Louder Than Bells

by the_deep_magic



Series: Toy Box [5]
Category: Actor RPF, Star Trek RPF
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Cock Rings, Comfort, Established Relationship, Humiliation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-01
Updated: 2011-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-19 16:51:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_deep_magic/pseuds/the_deep_magic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re only using one toy tonight – if you don’t count the necktie binding Chris’ arms behind him or the one covering his eyes, and Zach doesn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Louder Than Sirens, Louder Than Bells

They’re only using one toy tonight – if you don’t count the necktie binding Chris’ arms behind him or the one covering his eyes, and Zach doesn’t.  They have a perfectly serviceable, well-used blindfold and set of cuffs, but sometimes Zach prefers the look and feel of do-it-yourself bondage.  Plus, there’s the nostalgia factor.  The only item from their growing toy collection currently in use is the tight silicone ring around the base of Zach’s cock, keeping him obscenely hard and full as Chris raises and lowers himself onto it.

“Slower,” Zach growls, his fingers digging into the back of the couch.  Chris is already moving at a painfully sluggish pace, and he whimpers pitifully as he’s made to go even slower.  It’s almost as torturous for Zach as it is for Chris – the ring has his dick throbbing and he feels like he’s been hard for days.

They’ve been building up to this – or something like it – for days now.  Chris has been growing increasingly whiny about scheduling conflicts, changes to the new script, basically everything that’s not going precisely his way.  He’s practically been begging for Zach to fuck him into subspace.  With Chris, who knows – maybe that’s exactly what he’s been doing.

When Zach had finally had enough, they’d been standing in the kitchen, Zach putting the groceries away while Chris bitched about something or other.  Zach had slammed the refrigerator door and spun to face Chris, growling “That’s _enough_.”

Chris had looked offended.  “What the fuck, man, I was just—”

“ _Christopher_ ,” Zach said, and Chris shut his mouth immediately.  He knew that tone.  “Be quiet.  Take off your clothes, fold them, and put them on the counter.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Zach could see Chris quickly obey, and despite the mood in the room he nearly laughed.  He’d have to be careful not to abuse that particular power.  By the time he was done unpacking the bags, Chris was naked, standing still but glaring at Zach defiantly.

“Well done.  Now stay right where you are.”

Looking back, Zach can see that Chris must really have been desperate for it – he’d given Zach the evil eye, sure, but he hadn’t even asked “How long?”  And Zach didn’t make him wait too long – maybe ten minutes, all told, while Zach gathered what he needed.  Just long enough for the discomfort of standing alone and naked in the kitchen to really sink in.

Zach had rid himself of his clothes, too, and brought everything out to the living room couch.  Once seated, he closed his eyes and imagined Chris standing there by the counter, fists clenched by his sides and cheeks flushed with arousal and embarrassment and frustration.  God, what a pretty sight.  It was difficult to keep from wrapping his hand around himself, but Zach had been curious about the cock ring for a while now and he needed to stay soft enough to put it on.  He’d been a little embarrassed to try it out when they weren’t in the middle of the scene, but now?  Chris couldn’t make any snide comments about Zach’s staying power.

He stretched the silicone band with his fingers, looping it carefully around his balls before easing his cock through.  It took a little adjusting and some lube to keep the hair from catching, but soon the ring was nestled comfortably at the base of his cock.  The feeling was one of pinching pressure, strange but not painful, and Zach stroked himself, acutely aware of the swelling sensation as he began to harden.

“Christopher, come to me,” he said, loudly but evenly.  “On your knees.”

Chris came crawling on hands and knees into the room.  It wasn’t exactly sexy – he was too eager and awkward for it to be any kind of slinky crawl.  But what _was_ sexy was the desire warring with embarrassment on his face.  Despite his need to be dominated, Chris has never been one for humiliation, and this skirted right at the edge of what he considered acceptable.  And if Zach kept pushing at that edge, well, who can blame him?  Certainly no one who’s seen Chris like this, uncomfortable but deeply aroused, his cock hardening with every inch he came closer to Zach.

When he got to Zach, he made to climb up on the couch, but Zach stopped him.  Zach’s cock was already aching for attention, but he’s learned to appreciate the anticipation, both for his own sake and for the way it makes Chris’ eyes darken until the irises are little more than a thin ring of blue around twin black holes.  Chris’ tongue kept sneaking out to wet his lips, as though he could taste the intoxicating tension in the air between them.  It wasn’t always Chris who broke first, either – maybe it made him a less fearsome Dom, but sometimes Zach just couldn’t wait to touch him, to start their play.

Tonight, though, it was Chris who cracked, saying nothing more than Zach’s name, but it was enough.  “Up on your knees,” Zach said in a firm, quiet voice that made Chris shiver visibly.  Zach saw his eyes dart down to Zach’s cock, fully hard now and testing the tensile strength of the ring.  Chris’ eyes went wide and Zach felt a deep pulse of arousal shoot through his gut.  He reached for the collar where it sat beside him on the couch, able to see the rush of pleasure that went through Chris when Zach buckled it.  Finished with that, he reached for the lube.

Chris looked a bit disappointed when Zach held the bottle out to him – he loved Zach’s fingers even more than his cock.  Zach poured a generous amount of lube onto Chris’ fingers and said, “Get yourself ready.”  Biting his lip to hold back whatever he was about to say, Chris reached behind him, but Zach stopped him.  “Turn around.”

“You want to see—”

“Yes, Christopher.  _Now_.”

A little awkwardly, Chris shuffled around on his knees.  He reached back and began rubbing his slick fingers over his hole.  “Start with two,” Zach said, confident Chris could take it.

He was right – it took a little bit of work, but Chris slowly pushed two fingers into himself, pumping his wrist without having to be told.  But his hand obscured Zach’s view.  “Scoot forward and bend over.  I want to watch.”

The angle was a horrible tease, as it didn’t allow Chris much depth or prostate stimulation, but it made for a beautiful sight.  Zach only regretted that he could see Chris’ face, as his cheeks were surely burning by now, that gorgeous pink flush spreading down his neck…

“Another finger,” Zach said, struggling to keep his voice even.  Chris withdrew his hand and stretched his wrist before pressing back in.  He couldn’t work his wrist quite as fast now, but the sight of his tight hole stretched around the width of three fingers was almost too much for Zach to take.

“Okay, that’s enough,” said Zach, stroking his cock once, hard, from base to tip and back again.  He was hard as steel and already starting to leak precum, but the cock ring kept him back from the edge.  He released himself as Chris pulled his fingers free, still waiting for the word to turn around.  But first… “Show me.  Hold yourself open.”

Chris obediently reached back and spread his buttocks with his hands.  His hole was shiny with lube, appealingly flushed from his own fingers, and Zach could hardly believe how good Chris was being today.  Usually there was at least a little token resistance just to test the boundaries, but Chris had been nothing but compliant.  It had been a while since they’d done this; Chris must have needed it particularly badly today.

“Come up here,” Zach said gently, patting the couch.  “Straddle my legs, but don’t touch my cock.  Or yours, but I think that goes without saying.”  He caught the barest hint of a smile on Chris’ face as Chris turned around before it was quickly replaced with a solemn expression. 

Zach has never punished or even chastised Chris for having a sense of humor when they play like this, but Chris seems to prefer to keep things serious.  Until afterward, of course.  But Zach does his best to fit his mood to what Chris needs – intimidating if Chris needs to be bossed around, strict if he needs punishment, merciless if he wants pain.  Today he felt more like a benevolent master, wanting to give Chris very specific instructions and reward him for following them.

While Zach had been thinking, Chris had climbed up on the couch as instructed, sitting lightly on Zach’s thighs, his face tight with anticipation.  Zach took a moment to look him up and down – Chris’ chest heaving with breath, his cock bobbing hard and wet – and made sure that his pleasure in looking was plain on his face.  “Hands behind your back,” Zach said.

Chris didn’t hesitate to obey, but when Zach reached around his body with the necktie, Chris’ hands were trembling slightly.  Zach held both of his wrists tight, but rubbed a thumb gently over his pulse point.  Zach glanced up to see Chris gazing down at him a little nervously.  It was going to be hard for him to balance with his hands bound behind him, and there was nothing behind him to break his fall.

“I’ve got you,” Zach said softly.  Not that Chris should need the reminder, but Zach’s never been stingy with affection when it comes to Chris.

Maybe what Chris needed was just to focus on his body for a little while to drown out the cacophony inside his head.  As luck would have it, Zach just happened to have a spare tie on hand.  Wordlessly, he tied it around Chris’ head, adjusting it carefully and making sure none of Chris’ hair was caught in the knot.

“Up,” Zach said, slipping his hands under the crease between Chris’ ass and thighs and guiding him up on his knees.  With a firm grip on Chris’ waist, Zach bent forward and took just the tip of Chris’ cock in his mouth.  Chris wasn’t expecting it, and his body tried to curl in on itself as he grunted in surprise.  Zach sucked hard – too hard for this early on, really – and let go, leaving the other man bereft and gasping. 

Watching in amusement as Chris struggled not to thrust his hips forward, Zach chased the taste of Chris around his mouth with his tongue.  “You taste good,” he murmured in his lowest, sexiest purr.  “A little desperate.  Are you desperate for it, baby?”

Chris bit his lip and nodded, and Zach realized he hadn’t specified whether the other man could talk, but found he preferred the lack of words at the moment.  “Good,” Zach said, rubbing his thumbs into the hollows of Chris’ hips.  “I’m going to take such good care of you.”

Zach considered teasing him a bit, pinching his nipples or even reaching between his legs to massage his taint while Chris had to remain still, but decided that wasn’t what either of them needed.  He spread more lube on his own cock, which was full and throbbing as if they’d already been fucking, and helped Chris line up.  “Down.  _Slowly_ ,” he said, gripping his cock at the base, though he was so hard it was barely necessary.

Which is how he’s come to this point, gritting his teeth and commanding Chris to go slower.  Though there doesn’t look to be much difference, with the ring on, Zach’s cock feels huge and full to bursting, thick as a fucking Grecian pillar as Chris’ tight ass slides down to enclose him completely.

It’s a struggle for Chris to go slowly, Zach can tell, but this way Zach gets to watch the sensations play out across Chris’ face in great detail.  Even if Zach couldn’t feel it, he can see in the tremble of Chris’ lips the moment the head of his cock brushes Chris’ prostate on its way deeper.  When their hips are flush, Chris lets out a deeply satisfied groan, rocking his hips a little to feel the full length of Zach inside him.  Zach digs his fingers into the couch cushions, grateful for the cock ring.

As it is, Zach needs a few moments to catch his breath.  “Move,” he groans at last, guiding Chris’ hips up and down at a torturously slow pace.  But a command is hardly necessary – without the use of his arms for balance, Chris would likely topple over if he went any faster.  Zach feels and sees the exact moment Chris realizes this; Chris lets out a grunt of frustration, and since his eyes are covered, Zach doesn’t have to hide his grin.

To distract Chris – well, to distract both of them, really – Zach runs his spread hands up and down Chris’ torso.  He’s starting to work up a nice sheen of sweat, making his skin glisten invitingly.  Zach watches, rapt, as his own fingers push trails through the moisture on Chris’s skin, and Chris squirms into his touch, angling for more focused stimulation.  After a few moments, Zach gives in, slipping one hand around to the small of Chris’ back so he won’t lose his balance when Zach cranes his head up to start sucking on Chris’ nipple.

Chris has to slow his pace down to nothing in order to keep Zach’s mouth on him, and Zach can tell it’s driving him crazy.  He wraps his arms around Chris’ waist, pulling them flush together, and rolls his hips as steadily as he can manage with Chris practically writhing in his lap.  But by the time Zach’s switched to Chris’ other nipple, they’ve found a rhythm, Chris grinding his hips in tight, dirty little circles while Zach rocks up and down without pulling out. 

It can’t last; Chris’ thighs are tiring and Zach needs to start thrusting properly soon if he doesn’t want to lose his mind – but while it does, Chris throws back his head and moans as Zach’s cock hits sensitive spots deep inside of him and Zach pants feverishly against his skin.  With the tie covering his eyes, Chris is uninhibited to the point of wantonness, and Zach is nearly hurting with the need to drive into him until they’re both sated.  It never fails to amaze Zach that every time he does something he thinks is for Chris’ benefit, it ends up turning him on twice as much.

Without a word, Zach takes hold of Chris’ hips and guides them back into a simple up and down motion.  Chris moans gratefully and, despite how tired his legs and hips must be, begins fucking himself enthusiastically on Zach’s painfully-hard cock.  Zach thrusts up to meet him and Chris rolls his hips forward as he rises up, rubbing his hard, leaking dick against Zach’s belly the best he can.  Zach lets him do it, watching as Chris works to get stimulation on his own cock while maintaining an angle that makes Zach’s hit his sweet spot.  Chris is sweating freely with the effort, breath heaving in and out of his lungs, his face screwed up with concentration.  He’s close, but he can’t quite get there without a hand on him and he grunts in frustration. 

Fuck, Zach could watch this all day.  He could end it easily enough, but it’s just too much fun, and besides, there’s something he’s been dying to try but has been waiting for one of Chris’ needier moments. 

Soon, Chris’ thighs are trembling so hard with exertion that he’s barely managing to keep his balance.  Though it pains him to do it, Zach takes Chris by the hips and pulls him down.  “Stop and rest a minute,” he says, and the words are barely out of his mouth before Chris is heavy on his lap, slumping forward against his chest and panting with exhaustion.

Zach lets him relax as long as he can stand it.  When Chris seems to have caught his breath, Zach whispers “I want you on your back.”  It’s not graceful and Zach does have to pull out, but that’s better for what he has planned, anyway.  There’s not much he can do to make Chris’ bound hands more comfortable beneath him, but he makes sure Chris’ neck is supported by the cushion before lifting one of Chris’ legs to rest along the back of the couch, splaying Chris wide for him and shoving a cushion beneath his ass. 

After petting teasingly at Chris’ red, swollen hole, Zach lines up carefully and lays one long finger alongside his cock as he begins to push back in.  Chris gasps at the added stretch and Zach, too, has to hold back a groan at the extra pressure it puts on his already aching cock.  When Zach starts to thrust Chris squirms against the couch cushions, half trying to escape and half trying to thrust himself down.

Fuck, but it’s a tight fit.  Zach has to go slow and it’s agony on his already overstimulated cock, but watching Chris pant and writhe, face betraying his body’s uncertainty as to whether it’s experiencing pleasure or pain, makes it all worth it.

It takes a few long moments before Zach can thrust smoothly, if shallowly, and he looks down at where his cock and finger disappear into Chris’ hole; the sight nearly undoes him.  Maybe…

“Chris, baby, can you take another finger?”

He gets a whimper in response, Chris’ belly clenching with the sound.

“I need words, Chris.  Can you take another one?”

“Don’t— don’t know,” Chris gasps out.

“I think you can,” Zach says soothingly.  “I think you _will_.”  And slowly, carefully, he starts pushing in a second finger alongside the first.

Chris whimpers steadily on each exhale, but his dick is bouncing stiffly against his belly on each of Zach’s thrusts.  Using his other hand, Zach starts to jerk Chris’ heavy cock, making him wail and squirm.  Zach is bent nearly in half trying to keep his thrusts at the right angle and his fingers in place, but the cramps in his back and wrist are helping him focus on things that are not his own dick, and Chris is getting close now anyway.

“Please… gonna—please!” Chris moans, and Zach grits his teeth and fucks into him harder, pushing deeper and gripping him tighter as Chris keens through his climax, bucking up so hard that Zach’s fingers slip out.  But Chris is already shooting, tightening rhythmically around Zach’s cock, his own spurting so hard that a droplet of cum lands on the tie covering his eyes.

And that’s it; Zach can’t take anymore.  He hitches one of Chris’ legs over his hip, braces a hand on the arm of the couch beside Chris’ head, and starts driving into him with abandon.  Chris’ whole body is loose with release and he melts down into the couch, letting Zach have his way.

With the ring still tight around the base of his cock, it’s a hard, steep climb, but Zach can feel it building a mile off.  He groans with every thrust, able to see the edge but not quite able to go over.  His muscles are tightening more and more, his toes curled in so hard that his feet are starting to cramp.  Beneath him, Chris undulates exhaustedly, encouraging Zach with soft, broken little sounds.

When it finally happens, the orgasm tears through Zach so hard that it forces a deep, rolling groan out of his throat.  It doesn’t stop, either; it just keeps building and building until Zach is sure he’s going to lose his mind.  His whole body seems to pulse with it, his pelvic muscles clenching with wave after wave of pleasure. 

He comes back down feeling deeply wrung out, hips still pushing weakly against Chris’ body.  He wants to stay buried in Chris just a little while longer – it just feels so good, so deeply satisfying – but his poor, oversensitive cock is already starting to feel raw, so with a regretful grunt, he pulls out and collapses on top of Chris.

It’s usually Zach’s job to put Chris back together after a scene, but fuck if Zach can move at all right now.  Distantly, he feels Chris squirming under him, and is just considering lifting his head to ask Chris to give him a minute when he feels warm, strong arms come around him.  There’s something not quite right about that, but Zach’s brain isn’t functional enough to identify it at the moment, and besides, it feels too good to question.

After a few minutes of resting bonelessly against Chris’ chest, it hits him – Chris’ hands were tied.  With considerable effort, Zach lifts his head and cranes his neck just far enough to see the tie – still tied – hanging loosely around one of Chris’ elbows.  He reaches out with a shaky hand and Chris chuckles warmly beneath him.  “Yeah, your knot-tying was uncharacteristically sloppy today.  But no complaints here.”

 _I was distracted_ , Zach wants to say, but it comes out “Buh.”  He rests his head back on Chris’ chest, heedless of the drying sweat and spunk beneath his cheek.

Chris strokes his back gently.  “Never heard you make sounds like that before.  Never heard _anyone_ make sounds like that before, actually.  I take it you liked that?”

“Yuh,” Zach says.  Apparently his language centers aren’t quite up to consonants yet.

But Chris just laughs softly, his nose pressed to Zach’s scalp.  “God, I really needed that.  I can finally hear myself think again.  How do you always know exactly what I need?”

 _You tell me_ , Zach thinks, _you just don’t say it out loud_.  But he decides to save the words for later, enjoying the strong, steady drumming of Chris’ heartbeat beneath his cheek.


End file.
